1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic module ejecting mechanism and a portable electronic device thereof, and more specifically, to an electronic module ejecting mechanism for pulling out an electronic module with opening of a door and a portable electronic device thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there is usually an electronic module (e.g. optical disk drive, hard disk drive, etc.) detachably disposed on a portable electronic device for a user to perform data access and update of the portable electronic device by hot plugging the electronic module. The conventional configuration is to detachably insert the electronic module into an extraction opening of a frame fixed to a containing opening of the portable electronic device so as to make the electronic module detachable for subsequent maintenance or replacement of the electronic module. In this design, for further providing a waterproof and dustproof function, an openable door is additionally disposed on the extraction opening of the frame. In such a manner, the portable electronic device can utilize the door to cover the containing opening of the portable electronic device and the extraction opening of the frame for generating the waterproof and dustproof effect.
In the aforesaid design, when the user wants to extract the electronic module from the extraction opening, the user just needs to open the door first, and then performs an electronic module ejecting operation (e.g. pressing an ejecting button on the portable electronic device) to eject the electronic module out of the extraction opening partially, so that the user can extract the electronic module out of the extraction opening smoothly. However, the aforesaid two-stage operation would result in a complicated electronic module ejecting process, so as to cause the user much inconvenience in extracting the electronic module out of the portable electronic device.